


Just Us Two, You and Me

by ariesxdraco



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, EunHae, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, What more?, kpop, my first ever eunhae smut, oh yeah, thats all?, yeah - Freeform, yeszxc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since Donghae and Hyukjae had some alone time. So once they finally had some free time, they used it to fulfill both their needs for each other.</p>
<p>(the summary sucks, as always)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Two, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Yes, it is me again. This is my first ever EunHae smut and if I remember it correctly, I wrote this one last last month and I just decided to post it now. Just a reminder that this is also posted in my Wattpad account and will also be posted in my Asianfanfics account!
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and till next time! Enjoy reading ^^

Donghae is happy—no. He's more than happy that all the stuff that he needed to do has been finally finally finished. Done. Over.

He's finally free.

Which also means that he could finally spend time with Hyukjae. His boyfriend. The love of his life. Donghae couldn't help but smile like an idiot by just thinking of his hot and sexy boyfriend.

The lad kept on looking at the clock on the right side of their classroom. He taps his ball-pen along with the ticking of the clock. He couldn't wait to just get the hell out of class, go home then spend time with his boyfriend.

When the clock finally strikes four. Donghae almost jumped out of his seat—or maybe he did jumped out of his seat—then grabbed his bag and dashed out of the classroom.

He quickly headed to Hyukjae's locker and he grinned when he saw him there. Fixing his things and being perfect as always.

"Hi." he whispered to his boyfriend's ear making the latter jump a little.

Hyukjae turned and saw him smiling widely. The older lad chuckled and then pecked his lips.

"Hi there cutie."

Donghae couldn't help but blush because of the endearment. He giggled making the other coo at him.

Hyukjae closed his locker and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers.

"Lets go?" Hyukjae asked.

Donghae nodded and started walking, tugging Hyukjae along.

When they finally reached the school's parking lot, Hyukjae separated their hands to unlock his car and open the door for Donghae.

"Why do you always do that?" Donghae asked while chuckling softly.

"What?" Hyukjae asked confused as to what his boyfriend is talking about.

"That.." Donghae paused then gestured at Hyukjae who's holding the car door open for him. "Why do you always open the car door for me?"

Hyukjae laughed and leaned to him, whispering "Because I love you, I'm a gentleman and you're my princess."

With the mention of the name "princess", Donghae hit the older lad on the shoulder making the other groan in pain.

"I'm not a princess." Donghae stated with a pout on his face before entering the car.

Donghae heard his boyfriend laugh a little before closing the door and entering the car.

"Yeah you are. And i'm your servant." Hyukjae said then leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

Donghae just pouted and stayed silent. He heard Hyukjae chuckle before starting the car's engine and driving away.

"So, where are we going today?" Hyukjae said glancing at him.

Donghae too a sharp intake of breath before looking at Hyukjae.

"I was uh...wondering if we could spend the weekend at your house? Your parents are on a business trip, right?" he said.

Donghae bit his lip while waiting for his boyfriend to answer. When Hyukjae nodded, he released a breath that he didn't even realized he was holding.

"Yeah they are. And sure, Hae. You have clothes there so we didn't need to pass by your house anymore." Hyukjae said while staring at the road.

Donghae smiled widely and suddenly he felt excited to spend the weekend with his boyfriend.

"Have you told your mom already though?" the older lad said and looked at hin for a second before looking back on the road.

Donghae nodded to answer Hyukjae. He already asked his mother for permission earlier before he went to school. But of course he wouldn't tell Hyukjae that.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence in the car. They finally arrived at Hyukjae's house. Donghae got out of the car and waited for Hyukjae.

When they're finally settled inside, Hyukjae asked him what he wants to do and Donghae being the shy person he is just told his boyfriend that he wants to watch a movie. A perfect way to make a move on Hyukjae.

So now they're on Hyukjae's bed, cuddling while watching some movie that Donghae randomly picked on Hyukjae's DVD collection but the younger lad is not paying attention to it instead, he's thinking of ways on how he will start a make out session with his handsome boyfriend.

He was barely the one who always starts a make out session. A few times maybe but that was purely incidental. Which is why he's extremely nervous right now to the point that he didn't noticed that the older lad is already looking at him until Hyukjae called his name.

"Hae?"

"What?"

Hyukjae chuckled and shook his head then kissed his forehead before turning his eyes back on the TV. Donghae pouted slightly then snuggled closer to the older lad.

The comfortable silence between the two of them lasted for a few minutes until Donghae started to became really impatient and called Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hm?" Hyukjae asked without taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

Donghae sighed then sat up straight and grabbed the older's face, making him look at the other.

His clueless boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him silently asking the question 'What?'.

Donghae shook his head then kissed Hyukjae right on the lips. At first, the other lad was completely taken aback but quickly recovered and kissed Donghae back making the younger grin in response.

Donghae let himself be laid back down on the bed. The two continued their make out session with Hyukjae now on top of him. The kiss was sweet and very passionate at first but it soon turned heated.

Hyukjae pulled back and Donghae whined but then he felt licks and soft bites on his neck. He couldn't help but moan loudly when the older sucked on his sweet spot. He's pretty sure that there would be a hickey there tomorrow morning.

The older pulled back to take his shirt off and Donghae couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend's body. It's not really that muscly but Hyukjae is a dancer which means that he has a toned body that Donghae likes to drool over.

"Like what you see?" Hyukjae asked with a smirk.

The younger blushed and looked away when Hyukjae caught him staring. He heard the older chuckle softly then felt a kiss on his cheek.

"No need to be shy, Hae. I like it when you admire my body." The older grinned and started kissing the younger once again.

Hyukjae's hand went inside Donghae's shirt, caressing the younger's body, making the other arch his back. The two pulled back for a while to take off Donghae's shirt.

Instead of kissing the younger's lips again, Hyukjae started peppering kisses on Donghae's chest. Licking and nipping. Every action he makes elicits a moan from the younger lad.

He continued kissing down Donghae's body until he reached the younger's pants and unbuckled the belt and unbutton it as well. Without thinking twice, the older lad pulled down Donghae's pants along with his underwear, making the younger's boner stand up freely.

Donghae hissed when the cold air hit his aching hard on but it was then surrounded by the familiar warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't help but moan because damn, Hyukjae is really good at this.

The older sucked and sucked until he felt that the younger's going to come soon. He released the younger's cock with a pop and kisses Donghae's inner thigh. Also sucking a hickey on the younger's thigh, marking it as his territory. He then started kissing all the way to Donghae's mouth, kissing his boyfriend passionately. 

"Isn't it a little unfair the I'm the only one who's completely naked here?" Donghae said in between kisses.

Hyukjae chuckled lightly and pulled back from the kiss, looking directly at the younger's lustful eyes. "Why don't you take it off then?" Hyukjae said with a smirk on his face.

The younger raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's statement but sat up and pushed the older back down the bed. He then started working on taking off the other lad's pants.

Hyukjae looked down at his boyfriend's hands that are working on his pants. He noticed that the younger's hands was shaking. He smiled and held other's trembling hands.

"Donghae-ah, your hands are shaking," he said with a small smile on his face.

Donghae looked at Hyukjae then blushed because of embarrassment. His boyfriend just saw him shaking while he's trying to take off his pants. Of course he would be really embarrassed.

"S-sorry. Its just...I'm just...excited?" Donghae said with a small voice.

Hyukjae shook his head then sat up and held Donghae's face, kissing him fully on the lips.

"You're so cute. Its okay, Hae. I understand," Hyukjae stated while grinning at him.

Donghae blushed even more and looked away from his boyfriend. He bit his lip while thinking if he should still continue this. He was about to tell Hyukjae that they should just stop when he heard the older lad taking his pants off.

Donghae gulped and looked at his boyfriend who's now about to take his underwear off. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous about what they're about to do. Its not their first time for crying out loud! Why does he feel so nervous? He's even more nervous than when they first had sex.

"Hey," Donghae was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his chin and saw that Hyukjae is looking at him with concern visible on his eyes. "Are you okay? We could stop if you want to."

After hearing Hyukjae, its as if someone poured a bucket of cold water on Donghae. He quickly shook his head and said, "No no. Its uh...I'm okay. Just..thinking. Yeah."

Hyukjae chuckled and kissed his forehead making him blush lightly.

"So cute," Hyukjae said while grinning and then finally kissing him on the lips passionately.

The older slowly laid Donghae down on the bed, not breaking their kiss. Finally, Hyukjae is already on top of Donghae.

Hyukjae pulled back and started kissing and nipping the younger's neck, making sure that he'll leave a quite visible hickey there.

Donghae moaned when he felt cold fingers near his hole. He felt the finger rubbing his and he arched his back when he felt the finger slightly entered him.

"H-hyuk—ugh," Donghae moaned out.

"Shh. Its okay babe," Hyukjae whispered on his ear, "We'll need lube."

The younger nodded and Hyukjae pulled back to reach for the bottle of lube inside the drawer of his nightstand. He sat up and lubed his fingers up, making sure to warm it first before preparing his lover.

The older heard Donghae moaned when he slowly entered his first finger. He proceeded on rubbing the younger's stomach in order to ease the uncomfortable feeling that his lover is probably feeling right now. After a few seconds, the younger asked him to put another finger in amd Hyukjae quickly obeyed.

Once the older felt like the other's ready, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with lube. Making sure to put a good amount of lube so that he wont hurt his boyfriend once they're doing it already.

"Ready?" Hyukjae asked while looking at his boyfriend who currently have his eyes closed while trying to calm his breathing.

The younger nodded and opened his eyes to look at Hyukjae. "Yeah," Donghae said with a small smile on his face.

Hyukjae smiled back and positioned his member on the younger's hole. He slowly thrusted in while listening closely to Donghae. He felt a hand on his bicep so he stopped and looked at his boyfriend.

Donghae have his eyes clenched shut, beads of sweat on his forehead and he's biting too hard on his lips to the point that the skin there is almost breaking.

"Hey," Hyukjae called, "are you okay? Should I stop?" Hyukjae asked with concern lacing his voice.

Donghae opened his eyes and looked at the older lad. He shook his head and took a deep breath before saying, "N-no. I'm fine. C-continue."

"Are you sure?"

Donghae nodded and closed his eyes again. He then felt Hyukjae peppering kisses on his neck and it made him feel a little calmer than before.

Hyukjae started thrusting in once again while peppering kisses on his boyfriend's neck in order to distract him. Then finally, he's fully in. He waited for Donghae's cue and when he felt the younger nod, he slowly thrusted back and forth. He make sure that he's not hurting the younger.

Donghae felt a little uncomfortable on the first few thrusts but later on, he got used to it and only felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"M-more, H-hyuk," Donghae moaned out.

Hyukjae fastened his pace, making his thrusts go deeper and when Donghae moaned loudly, he knew he finally found the younger's sweet spot. He hit that spot over and over again making Donghae moan even louder and scratch his back.

"Im close, Hyukkie" Donghae said in between his moans.

Hyukjae hummed and thrusted harder.

"Y-yeah. Me too."

The room was then filled with slapping of skin to skin and moans of pleasure from the both of them.

After a few more thrusts, the two of them came together with a moan. Hyukjae gave the younger lad a passionate kiss on the lips which the other reciprocated, snaking his arms around the older's neck.

Hyukjae pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. He smiled sweetly at him and said, "I missed you so much, Hae."

Donghae chuckled and pecked the older's lips, "Yeah, me too."

Hyukjae grinned and pulled back then lied down beside Donghae. The younger cuddled to him and laid his head on Hyukjae's chest.

"Aren't we going to clean up?" Hyukjae asked.

Donghae shook his head and said, "Later."

Hyukjae chuckled and pulled Donghae closer to him.

"I love you," Hyukjae said while playing with the other's hair.

Donghae grinned and replied, "I love you too, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be appreciated and also...feel free to criticize ^^


End file.
